


after it all

by Trashy_Cannot



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, dude what do i tag this as???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_Cannot/pseuds/Trashy_Cannot
Summary: Anita's called up by Loba to talk about something that happened.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	after it all

**Author's Note:**

> At this point you should know that whenever anything canon happens with Bang or Loba I have to have them interact over it, especially because Bang might be one of, if not the biggest, people that Loba will end up caring about and getting targeted by Revvy boy. Also, self-indulgence after this was begun before a major life event of mine, and now I figured I should finish it.

The view was lovely. 

Glancing out towards the horizon, there was nothing to see but the ocean touching ever-so-faintly with the edge of the sun as it prepared to sink below those murky depths. Still, there was time before it was evening, and Anita didn’t want to rush it. Looking at the only other soul on this rooftop, she spotted who she was here for, a woman sitting on the roof’s edge and hanging her feet above a fifty-foot drop.

Anita eased herself down onto the edge until she was sitting next to none other than Loba Andrade. Loba seemed to be preoccupied with staring at the ocean view.

"Are you okay?"

A small chuckle. "I think so."

"Then what's got you out here?"

"Miss Williams." Loba muttered, keeping her eyes trained at the horizon. "I have made a decision I can never go back from."

Anita nodded.

"And for the first time in a long,  _ long _ goddamn time, there is a weight off my chest. Even with the target on my back, I've never felt happier."

"What...What did you do?" Anita’s brows furrowed - she had an idea of why this conversation was happening, now.

Loba turned and smiled. "I got back at that son of a bitch."

"How?"

"I sent his source code into the Phase Runner. For as long as the universe exists, he will be alive, crawling in his metal body."

"Then what's stopping him from hurting you?"

"If I’m being honest, nothing. The one advantage he had on me was just used against him."

Anita shifted so she could face Loba head-on. "Couldn't he just torture you?"

"I've been through worse. Besides, it wouldn't matter. He'd still be damned to an eternity of living."

“Loba.” Anita took a deep breath in. “Are you okay?”

The thief turned for the first time away from the sun and towards Anita. While Loba was used to keeping her composure, there was something in those eyes that threw her off. In recent months, Anita had been by her side a lot during the games, and always picked up on things that bothered her. Hell, if Loba was being honest, Anita was part of the reason she was even able to decide what to do with the source code. She was right, stalling wasn’t a good color to wear.

All that time, Anita felt less...walled-off to Loba. Just her. At least in the ring, anyway.

Even now, looking into her eyes, Loba knew that she was picking up on something. Anita had that look of worry. Loba hated that it drew her in.

“I told you- “ Loba sighed. “I hope I am.”

“Tell me what’s on your mind, girl.” Anita’s voice dipped to a low whisper, and upon realizing what she said, cleared her throat.

Loba smiled. “A part of me wishes that I did finish him off, shoot him in the head so I can’t ever hear his voice or see his face again. But knowing that he’ll never know peace makes me feel okay about keeping him alive.”

“I’ve known you for long enough to know about all that.” Anita tilted her head. “Look, I don’t give much of a damn about the ethics of revenge, I just know that you’re gonna second guess yourself for a while.”

“I- “

“But if it makes you feel any better, I think you made the right call. Getting back at him after all this time, I get it. Make ‘im suffer Hell.”

Anita cleared her throat once more and turned back to the horizon. The sun had managed to dip halfway into the ocean, and the sky was dimming just as much as the air was turning cold. Glancing at her side, Anita spotted Loba holding herself, bracing against the cold. Yet Loba still moved her gaze from Anita to the sun.

“It’s beautiful.” Loba whispered.

“You know,” Anita chuckled, placing her jacket across Loba’s shoulders. “You seem to have a problem with asking for help.”

“You never have to ask if you can force people into doing what you want.” Loba retorted.

“Are you saying you just manipulated me into giving you my jacket?”

Loba turned back towards Anita. “What? N-No, I’d never- ”

“I’m messing with you. Relax.”

“...want to hurt you.”

Both women stared at each other blankly for a moment. Loba turned away first, shifting her weight in order to stand up. She held out her hand for Anita.

“I better get going.”

Anita nodded. “Right.”

“Can you walk me to my bike?” Loba asked, pulling the jacket tighter around her shoulders.

“I thought you weren’t scared of getting hurt by him.” Anita snorted.

Loba only raised an unimpressed brow in response, crossing her arms.

“...Alright, alright. Which way is it?” Anita held her hands up with a small smirk on her face.

“Just follow me.”

Loba led the way for the two of them, taking her time to descend the stairs of the lighthouse they were technically trespassing. 

Once they reached the bottom, Anita took the liberty of holding the door open for Loba, being mildly confused once they stepped out into an empty parking lot. Well, empty unless you counted the car Anita drove here with. 

When she turned to her companion, Loba held up her phone and pressed a button.

“You couldn’t have done that while we were walking down? That took ten minutes.” Anita huffed.

“Eager to get rid of me already?” Loba quirked a brow.

“I see, now you’re just trying to mess with me.”

Loba shrugged, putting her phone away and keeping herself warm by pulling the jacket close. A part of her feared she would pull it apart by the seams. But considering how little Anita seemed to use it, Loba wasn’t so worried.

As her motorcycle pulled itself to the curb, Loba turned back towards her company.

“Goodnight, Anita.”

“You sure you don’t wanna keep the jacket?”

Loba sank her shoulders and gripped the leather a little tighter. “Can I?”

“‘Course. You’re gonna need it more than I do.”

With a bit of hesitancy, Loba put her arms through the sleeves of the jacket. Sighing to herself, she realized how big the jacket was for her - her hands barely made it through, and even then, her hand was still half-covered by the sleeve’s edge. In turn, Anita let out a small chuckle at how cartoonishly small Loba looked, but steeled herself when Loba gave her a death glare.

Rolling her eyes, the thief took a few small steps towards Anita. 

“Thank you.” she murmured. “For everything, not just the jacket. Stay safe, he’ll be after anyone who helped this happen.”

Before Anita could open her mouth to respond, she felt a warm kiss on her cheek, short and chaste. When Loba pulled back, Anita was too dumbfounded to pick her jaw up from the floor. At the sight, Loba laughed, and Anita managed to shake herself out of it.

“Right, yeah, of course. Any time, Loba. You stay safe too...I’ll see you in the ring.”

Anita gave one last silent nod to the woman, watching as she put on her helmet and drove away, leaving her alone in the parking lot. She wasn’t quite sure what she was expecting when Loba first called her that evening, but it wasn’t that. Still, Anita wasn’t going to complain. Their conversation was nice, and if she was being honest, Loba’s kiss sent her stomach turning.

“What the hell am I doing?” Anita sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hee she kissed Bang on the cheek.
> 
> Detail Notes:  
> -Loba acknowledges that she's traded one problem for another, but the closure that she feels in being able to make metal man suffer is enough for her, at least for now. And honestly? I don't blame her.  
> -Anita is very rarely open with people, and even when she is, it isn't on an intimate level. But with Loba, she's been giving her everything she has, and has actually been the most emotionally vulnerable with our local thief. Bang never gets this soft for anyone else, don't @ me.  
> -Anita isn't the best at articulating her support, but she 110% believes Loba made the right call, she's seen how much this has damaged Loba and how Loba approaches everything. Esp after season 5, I think Bang understood why Loba does what she does, and wanted to help her out. Y'know? Idk lmao  
> -I think Loba is aware that Revenant can't hurt her like she hurt him, she's a smart person. I think she'd figure out that Revenant would target people that she cares about, and whether she says it out loud or not, she knows Bang might become a target. So she tells Bang indirectly that she cares about her, by telling her to be safe.  
> -Last line: Anita is a simp! !!!
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading. Kudos, comments, all of that would be pretty cool but I can't force you. See y'all whenever I come scrambling to write about these two again aasldkjd


End file.
